


Cologne

by jdale



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdale/pseuds/jdale
Summary: Because Ahsoka Tano is far more observant than she lets on.





	Cologne

“Hey, Skyguy, can I talk to you for a moment?” Ahsoka requested.

“Yeah, sure, Snips, what is it?” Anakin agreed, motioning for her to step into their shared quarters at the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka followed him inside and drew the door shut behind her. “As I’m sure you’re well aware, Togruta are one of a number of species represented among the ranks of the Jedi Order that have a highly developed sense of smell.”

Anakin raised one eyebrow. “Okay, your point?”

“If you want your secret marriage to stay a secret, I suggest you start wearing cologne. Lots of it.”


End file.
